The Way I Loved You
by arrandomness
Summary: Hermione breaks up with Ron. But was it the right thing to do? songfic to Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You"


He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous.

"_Hi, Hermione, how are you?" Harry asks, producing a dozen roses from behind his back._

"_I'm fine, how are you?" I ask._

He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.

"_Well, I wasn't doing so well, but I'm all better now that I'm here with you," he says sweetly._

"_Aww, thanks, honey." I tell him._

He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says, "You look beautiful tonight."

_Harry opens the door to the restaurant for me and says, "You're so beautiful."_

"_You're rather dashing yourself," I tell him. He kisses me on the cheek._

And I feel perfectly fine.

_I look at Harry, and he smiles at me as we play footsie under the table. He's such a sweetheart. I don't know how I got through Hogwarts with us just being friends._

But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain, It's 2am, and I'm cursin' your name.

"_RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU? MERLIN'S PANTS! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY!" I screamed at Ron across the living room in the Burrow._

"_YEAH, WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A CONTROL FREAK, MAYBE THE LITTLE THINGS I DO WOULDN'T ANNOY YOU SO MUCH, HUH?" he screamed back._

So in love that you act insane, and that's the way I love you.

_Ron walked out of the tent, with all intentions of leaving Harry and me. I ran out after him, but he was gone. I went back to the tent and began sobbing._

Breakin' down and comin' undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush,

"_BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP NAGGING ME ALL THE DAMN TIME!_

"_YOU NEED TO BE NAGGED, OTHERWISE YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING DONE!"_

And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I love you.

_I was always so tired after we fought. So much emotion in such a small window of time. Sometimes I wish he could just agree with me and be done with it._

He respects my space and never makes me wait and he calls exactly when he says he will.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, here it is. Your nightly good night letter. Not that you're surprised, right? Well, good night. I love you. See you tomorrow._

_Love, Harry_

He's close to my mother, talks business with my father,

"_Hi, Mrs. Granger," he tells my mother. "You look nice today."_

"_Thank you, Harry," she responds, flustered. "You're such a sweet boy. How did Hermione manage to snag you?"_

"_I think the question is, 'How did I snag her?'"_

"_So modest," Mum says fondly._

"_Mr. Granger, how's life as a dentist?" he asks, turning his attention to my father._

"_It's great. Since the end of your War, since those dementy-thingies--"_

"_Dementors, Daddy," I tell him._

"_Yes, those. Since they're gone, and people are happier and willing to travel outside, it's picked up a lot."_

"_That's good."_

He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable.

"_Miss Hermione, I have to say you are one of the best things that ever happened to me." Harry tells me as we laid together under the stars._

"_Thanks, Harry. I have to say you're one of the best things that happened to me, too."_

"_You're too kind."_

"_You said it first." We both laughed. He kissed me, then we laid down, with me in the crook of his arm, just looking at the night sky._

But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain, It's 2am, and I'm cursin' your name.

"_RON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

"_Did you really just swear? Hermione Granger swore? The world is coming to an end!"_

"_SHUT UP! I SWEAR WHEN IT'S NECESSARY!"_

"_Why's it necessary now? What do you mean, 'what the hell am I doing?"_

"_STOP BEING SO CALM! I ASKED YOU TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN BY THE TIME I GOT HOME, AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE READING THAT STUPID CHUDLEY CANNONS BOOK THAT YOU'VE READ A HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE?!"_

"_Yeah, 'cause you're one to talk about rereading books! How many times have you read __Hogwarts, A History__?"_

"_THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I ONLY READ WHEN I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE I NEED TO DO! I GET ALL MY OBLIGATIONS DONE FIRST!_

"_Geez, sorry, don't be so anal about everything."_

"_I AM NOT ANAL ABOUT EVERYTHING!"_

So in love that you act insane, and that's the way I love you.

"_Merlin, Hermione, don't you ever get bored of your books? How many times have you read that one?_

"_Obviously not enough, if I'm reading it again."_

"_Woah, Nellie, no reason to snap. I just asked an innocent question."_

"_It wasn't an innocent question. It never is with you. You're always trying to provoke me. Ugh, why do I even put up with you?"_

"_Because you love me and you know it."_

"_Shut up! You're so full of yourself."_

Breakin' down and comin' undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush,

"_GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL TOMORROW AT LEAST! MAYBE LONGER!"_

"_OK, THEN, I'LL GRATEFULLY GRANT YOUR WISH, YOUR MAJESTY!" he yelled back sarcastically._

And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I love, you.

_As soon as he walked out of our flat, I collapsed onto the couch and started sobbing. Why?! Why did I let him get to me like this? _

He can't see the smile I'm fakin' and my heart's not breakin'

_I look at Harry, and force a smile on my face. I don't love him. Not as anything more than a friend. I was subconsciously using him to get back at Ron because I thought dating his best friend would make him mad. I know I have to tell him, but it's just so hard. . . _

'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all.

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_I have to tell you something."_

And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating intoxicating, complicated,

"_RON!"_

"_What did I do now?"_

_As we got into one of our daily fights, I couldn't help but realize how exhilarating this was. It got my blood pumping, kind of like a workout. It felt . . . wonderful, physically._

Got away was so mistaken,

"_THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOU, RONALD WEASLEY! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR LAZY ATTITUDE, THIS WHOLE 'I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS WITH MY LIFE' THING YOU'VE GOT GOING. I NEED SOMEONE WITH DRIVE, WITH A DESIRE TO BE SOMEONE! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER, AND I'M MOVING OUT!"_

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

"_That's normally what 'this relationship is over' means."_

"_Okay, I'm sorry, I'll change, I'll do better. I'll do more chores, I swear--"_

"_NO! I'M GONE!" I ran down the hall, packed everything with a wave of my wand, and Apparated out of our flat, but not before a I heard a sob come from the sitting room._

Now...

I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain, It's 2am, and I'm cursin' your name.

_The doorbell to my flat rings. I open the door and am astonished to see who is standing there._

"_Hermione?" Ron asks, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I heard about your breakup with Harry."_

"_Oh yeah, come to gloat?" I ask scathingly. "I bet you loved hearing that. Now you've come to tell me that you knew I couldn't survive with him, that I bet I'm sorry I left you now right?"_

"_No," he says quietly. "I just came to say I'm sorry, and I'm here if you want to talk."_

"_Yeah, well I don't. In case you don't remember, we broke up a year ago. That means I don't want to talk to you ever again! How can you be so stupid?"_

So in love that you act insane, and that's the way I love you.

"_You know, some people manage to stay friends after they break up. Maybe we could, too?"_

Breakin' down and comin' undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush,

_I look up at him. I see the sincerity in his eyes. He really does love me. _

"_I've changed a lot in the past year. I have a job, a sizable Gringotts vault, and I'm paying for our old flat all on my own. Hermione, I don't care if we don't date again, I just miss your friendship, crazy as it was."_

_That's it. I break down in tears, and run toward him. I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. He drops the bouquet on the ground and hugs me back. I look into his eyes again, and I see nothing but love and devotion._

"_I never stopped loving you, Hermione."_

"_Me, either."_

And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you.

_Finally, he smiles at me, and leans down and kisses me. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world. While being with Harry was safe and comfortable and nice, kissing Ron is like Fred and George's fireworks going off in my stomach. If I can have this feeling every time I kiss Ron, I'll be content for the rest of my life._

Oh... That's the way I loved you. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... That's the way I loved you.

"_I love you, Ron."_

"_And I love you."_

_He carries me into the sitting room and kisses me once more._


End file.
